Love-Making
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: Camino por los 3 rounds que Castle y Beckett tuvieron esa noche de "Always". Round # 3: Una de sus manos viajó hasta la barbilla de ella y la hizo girar el rostro lo suficiente para poder unir sus labios en un húmedo aunque incómodo beso que encendió una viva llama en su interior.
1. Descrubriéndose

**Post-Ep Always y es que nunca he escrito algo así de Always, ¿no? Y menos rating M… Con suerte tendré inspiración para hacer esos 3 rounds que tuvieron lugar esa noche. De momento les traigo el primero.**

 **ADVERTENCIA PARA KEREN: este es un poco menos crudo que el otro que tiene advertencia para ti pero sigue siendo M (mature) lo que significa que es algo explícito. Este se lee bajo responsabilidad tuya.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Round # 1: Descrubriéndose.

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad; la tormenta impedía que la luz de la luna se colara entre las cortinas que cubrían la ventana que adornaba la pared. El silencio reinaba el lugar, pues hasta el mismo sonido de sus corazones acelerados se ahogaba en el fenómeno de la anticipación ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Aquello por lo que llevaban esperando cuatro largos años.

Cada provocación, cada roce, cada burla con doble sentido, cada mirada sostenida, todo se resumía a ese momento. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban ante la proximidad; jamás habían estado tan cerca uno del otro hasta el punto de que sus pechos coincidían con cada inhalada.

Kate llevó su mano al borde superior de su blusa y despacio dejó su hombro desnudo, haciendo la cabeza a un lado para dejar al descubierto su expectante cuello. Oh, su cuerpo ansiaba que él dejara de observarla e hiciera algo –lo que sea–, aunque por otro lado su mente quería que todo llevara un ritmo lento, que siguieran bailando esa danza hasta llegar a los límites de éxtasis.

Castle pareció entender el subliminal mensaje, llevando ambas manos hasta la delgada cintura de Kate para atraerla hacia sí con un suave pero firme movimiento que hizo sus caderas colapsar deliciosamente. Beckett ahogó un gemido cuando la nariz de él se posó en la curva de su cuello dibujó pequeños círculos mientras trataba de impregnarse del adictivo aroma de su musa. Pudo distinguir bajo la capa de agua de lluvia, el particular olor a cerezas que tanto la caracterizaba.

Después, la lengua juguetona de Rick delineó el cuello desde la base hasta su oreja, en donde pronto sintió la humedad en su lóbulo. Un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios. Castle siguió su camino por el mentón de ella hasta llegar a aquellos labios que le robaban el sueño desde su primer beso en el callejón. En ese momento los besó de una manera completamente diferente a esa vez, y a la anterior hace unos momentos.

Sus labios acariciaron los de ella suavemente, lentamente, saboreando las sensaciones mientras sus cuerpos parecían unirse aún más por pura inercia. Una de las manos de Rick viajó por la espalda de Kate, trazando una línea por toda su columna vertebral –haciéndola estremecer– hasta llegar a la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el húmedo cabello de ella antes de atraerla hacia sí.

El beso se alargó por un tiempo más, hasta que se separaron tomando una gran bocanada de aire y esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad; una sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente para el otro.

Beckett bajó la mirada hacia el torso de él e inmediatamente llevó ambas manos hasta primer botón de la camisa guinda que Castle llevaba puesta, y lentamente lo soltó, repitiendo el proceso con los siguientes. Una vez que la camisa estuvo abierta, no perdió tiempo al acariciar su torso desnudo, pasando las yemas de los dedos sobre la suave piel. No pudo evitar tampoco rodear con el índice los ligeramente más marrones pezones que adornaban su pecho, Castle soltó un gemido ahogado, y ella siguió su camino hasta los hombros para terminar de deshacerse de la camisa.

No tardó en llevar sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Castle y hacer el intento de acercarse para besarlo. Oh, deseaba sus labios. Pero él comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama y, sin más, se dejó caer atrayéndolo con ella sin perder tiempo para, esta vez, unir sus labios con los de él en un apasionado y húmedo pero tierno beso que los dejó una vez más, sin aliento.

Las manos de Rick fueron hasta los bordes de la blusa empapada que llevaba puesta y las introdujo por debajo para comenzar a subirla lentamente por su torso, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a los ojos, acariciando sus costados en el proceso. Kate ayudó incorporándose solo un poco para que la blusa saliera por sus brazos y cabeza y pronto sintió los labios de Rick en su cuello de nuevo, haciendo presión suficiente para dejar una ligera marca rojiza que la hizo gemir.

Beckett se arqueó en busca de mayor contacto contra el pecho desnudo de Castle. Quería sentir su piel contra la suya, sus cuerpos unidos, sus corazones latiendo juntos. En verdad lo deseaba y su cuerpo vibraba por ello.

—Te necesito —pidió Kate con la voz ronca sosteniéndose de la amplia espalda de Castle con ambas manos. Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación como una súplica desesperada que la hizo ruborizarse. No esperaba decir esas palabras pero estaba claro que su voz la había traicionado. Él se separó de ella, mirándola con intensidad y la besó fugazmente antes de decir:

—Quiero conocerte —Beckett asintió con una sonrisa cómplice incorporándose para llegar al centro de la cama en donde se sentó con las piernas entreabiertas y la mirada intensa, tan sexy aunque a la vez se sentía nerviosa. El rubor seguía cubriendo sus mejillas y no era porque que él no la hacía sentir segura, sino todo lo contrario. Había soñado tanto ese momento que esperaba cumplir sus expectativas y, claro, también las de Castle. Se sentía vulnerable al estar semidesnuda en la cama del hombre que amaba pero tomó fuerzas para levantar su mano y extenderla para él.

Castle entendió el directo mensaje y era que Kate quería eso, lo quería a él y no dudó en seguirla ahí e hincarse frente a ella con una rodilla muy cerca de su entrepierna. Una de sus manos se posó en el muslo de Kate acariciando la húmeda tela de los jeans que ella llevaba puestos y viajó hacia arriba camino hasta el botón que de un solo movimiento soltó.

Kate aspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos extasiada cuando su zipper estuvo abierto y pronto la mano de Castle se introdujo dentro, por debajo de la banda de sus bragas negras. Pensó que había atinado al usar el fino encaje ese día. No pudo evitar un gutural gemido cuando los grandes dedos de él acariciaron su húmedo sexo con experiencia. Él parecía conocerla a ese grado ya, porque en cuestión de segundos se sintió al borde del orgasmo. Rick había introducido dos dedos dentro de ella con ayuda de su humedad y el resto de su palma acariciaba en delicados círculos la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

Ella se vio ondeando las caderas al mismo ritmo en busca de mayor fricción, aferrada con una mano a los brazos de él y con la otra sosteniéndose en la cama. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada; sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—Mírame, Kate —pidió él haciendo que ella abriera los ojos para mirar la oscuridad en los de él. El azul había sido consumido por la enorme pupila llena de deseo y Beckett se sintió aún más cerca de la liberación. Era la primera vez que compartían tanta intimidad, tanta intensidad y ella estaba superada por la sensación. Gimió el nombre de él antes de correrse con fuerza, aferrándose aún más a él, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello. _Dios_ , pensó.

Tardó un momento en recuperar el aliento, aún abrazada al cuerpo de Castle, con los ojos ya cerrados. Él la sostuvo contra sí, retirando despacio su mano de entre sus húmedos pantalones para llevarla a su cintura. Kate se separó minutos después con una sonrisa en el rostro y ganas para continuar. Sabía que eso solo era el inicio de una larga noche llena de pasión para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y estaba más que dispuesta a seguir.

Rick la hizo recostar en la cama para ayudar a deshacerse del pantalón, bajándolo despacio por sus largas piernas, retirando también los zapatos y calcetines tanto de ella como de él mismo. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que observarla desde su posición, paseando la mirada desde sus pies hasta su rostro expectante, con los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas dilatas; aún ruborizada por el anterior orgasmo.

Pero Kate no quería ser espectadora en ese juego. No, ella quería participar. Se incorporó de nuevo y volvió a tocar el torso de él, besándolo con frenesí mientras sus manos bajaban hasta su pantalón. Rick gruñó ante el sonido del zipper, siendo consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No iba a mentir que había soñado muchas veces con algo similar, siendo despertado por la intensidad de los sucesos y esperaba que ese no fuese un sueño. Esperaba que todo eso fuese real.

Kate ayudó a bajar los jeans, volviendo a centrar su atención en el bulto que se marcaba por sobre los bóxers que él llevaba puestos. Se relamió los labios disfrutando de la anticipación, sintiendo su propio cuerpo vibrar cuando llevó ambas manos hasta la entrepierna de él, apretando su miembro y después acariciándolo de arriba abajo. Castle cerró los ojos gimiendo, disfrutando de las caricias de ella, aunque sabiendo que si no paraba todo terminaría antes de comenzar.

Apartó las manos de Kate y la besó para robarle el aliento, tan pasionalmente que casi se olvidan de donde se encontraban. La tomó de la nuca para profundizar el beso, comenzando una batalla de lenguas que pronto los dejó sin aire. Dejó otro fugaz beso en sus labios y la dejó retirar la última prenda que él vestía, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella.

Kate se mordió el labio, observándolo, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas cuando él la miró con la misma energía. En alguna otra ocasión se hubiese sentido pillada, pero ahí, justo en ese momento, se sentía poderosa. Volvió a llevar una mano hasta la entrepierna de él, acariciándolo de nuevo mientras la otra apretaba su redondo trasero. Rick gruñó recostándola en la cama y poniéndose sobre ella entre sus piernas mientras sus labios acariciaban la marca rojiza que adornaba su cuello. Kate cerró los ojos extasiada.

Lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo ansiaba por eso. Su sangre corría por sus venas con deseo. Oh dios, sus caderas siseaban en busca de mayor contacto.

Castle se deshizo pronto del molesto sujetador que ella vestía y sus labios recorrieron la suave piel de su cuello hasta su pecho, dejando un camino húmedo que terminó justo en la cicatriz de ella. Kate se arqueó mientras sus manos lo tomaban por la nuca, enredando sus dedos en los cortos mechones de él.

—Rick, por favor —pidió con un hilo de voz, sintiendo inmediatamente la lengua de él juguetear alrededor de su aureola para después tomar entre sus labios su pezón y succionar. Quiso volver a suplicar, pero ninguna palabra fue emitida de sus labios; tan solo salió un sonoro gemido que resonó en toda la habitación causando eco. Sus uñas seguían aruñando al cuero cabelludo de él, buscando algún lugar al cual aferrarse para no dejarse ir. Si eso hacían sus labios en su pecho, ¿qué harían en…? ¡ _Ooohh_! Y sin más, su cuerpo volvió a estallar en una vorágine de placer, arqueándose, gritando, su vista nublada, su piel bañada en una fina capa de sudor.

—Oh, ¿acaso acabas de…? —preguntó Castle una vez que la vio abrir los ojos y recuperar el aliento. Decir que su ego había aumentado era poco. No pudo evitar sentirse bastante satisfecho con lo que le había hecho sentir. Verla vaciar su mente para centrarse en el placer; dejar de ser Beckett para convertirse en Kate; y sobre todo, darle a él la confianza para dejarse ir.

Kate solo asintió, sus mejillas rojas, y esta vez no sintió pudor. Sentía que podía acostumbrarse a esos momentos demasiado rápido de lo que quizá era necesario. Castle le inspiraba confianza y seguridad. No podía ser de otra manera.

—Así es —dijo llevando sus manos a los hombros de él para pegarlo más hacia sí y enredando las piernas alrededor de su cadera, gimiendo ante el contacto privado por la tela de sus bragas—. Y estoy lista para hacerlo otra vez —acercó peligrosamente su boca al oído de él para susurrar la última frase con la voz más sexy que pudo encontrar—, contigo dentro.

Rick sintió como su amiguito saltaba en su entrepierna al escuchar las provocadoras palabras de su musa. Si ella supiera lo que le hacía… o quizá lo sabía y hacía alarde de ello. Oh, su conexión era tremendamente fuerte y lo comprobó una vez más cuando ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo a besarse; fundir sus bocas en aquella deliciosa danza de lenguas que pronto terminó con ambos jadeando.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para preguntas si estás segura, ¿no? —preguntó Castle mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Ella asintió apretando un poco más sus piernas alrededor de él, tan solo para hacerle saber que lo necesitaba. Rick gruñó.

—Un poco —señaló—. Pero solo para que conste… estoy más que lista —añadió besándolo de nuevo, disfrutando del roce provocado por el movimiento de sus ondulantes caderas.

La mano de Rick recorrió desde los pechos de Kate por todo el torso hasta la unión de sus sexos y testeó sin necesitad la entrepierna de ella, notando la humedad llenar sus dedos casi al instante. Oh, ella estaba más que lista y él lo sabía. Lo sabía porque él la había provocado con sus caricias hasta hacerla llegar al clímax. Dos veces.

Retiró los dedos húmedos y, sin dudar, los llevó hasta la boca expectante de ella, dándole a probar de sí. Kate gimió ante el sabor y se acercó a besarlo con pasión. Quería hacerle entender que lo quería. Que lo quería a él… y en ese momento. Toda su piel ardía con deseo. ¿Acaso tenía que expresarlo verbalmente para que él entendiera? No lo creía necesario, pues él había sabido leerla por casi 4 años. Y lo que se leía en sus ojos, su piel, su voz ronca, era _hazlo ya_.

Castle se enderezó en la cama y tomó con los dedos las orillas de las pequeñas bragas que habían quedado completamente arruinadas y comenzó a bajarlas por las piernas de ella sin perder detalle de cada gesto que Kate hacía. Cada sonido que salía de su boca. No pudo evitar acariciar sus muslos cuando la contempló completamente desnuda frente a él; necesitada, absorta, sexy… perfecta.

Separó sus muslos con cuidado de no lastimarla y se posó en medio para, de a poco, irla llenando de sí con ayuda de la humedad. Gimió al sentir la estrechez de sus paredes apretándolo, dándose cuenta de que, quizá, ella llevaba tanto tiempo como él sin ningún contacto de ese tipo. _Oh joder_ , gruñó posándose casi por completo sobre ella mientras su caderas seguían empujando hacia adelante.

Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando adaptarse al tamaño de él que entraba a un ritmo lento, tortuoso. Pudo sentir la voz salir por su garganta en un grito de placer cuando él la llenó por completo, complementándola. Los gemidos unísonos resonaron en las paredes del cuarto y Kate se vio a sí misma arqueándose para obligarlo a moverse. Necesitaba que él se moviera.

La primera embestida les quitó el aliento. Y no porque fuera rápida o fuerte, sino porque, al contrario, fue lenta y sinuosa. Porque era un terrero desconocido que pronto se les hizo familiar.

Pronto las embestidas aceleraron. Ambos se olvidaron de los problemas, de los malos entendidos, del resto del mundo. Solo eran ellos dos, amándose de una manera tanto física como espiritual, compartiendo el remolino de sensaciones al unirse su piel y alma. Eran uno solo en ese momento, bailando al mismo ritmo, la misma canción creada por ellos, dejándose ir juntos hasta el paraíso. Sus labios besaban y succionaban toda piel disponible; cara, cuello, hombros, otros labios. Sus manos tocaban el cuerpo del otro con impaciencia; intentando crear esa imagen con la yema de los dedos y grabarla para siempre en la memoria.

Sus mentes se nublaron al estallar de placer, cada uno de sus músculos vibraron con el intenso clímax compartido y los sonidos de éxtasis se ahogaron en la densidad del aire. Terminaron jadeantes, sudorosos y temporalmente satisfechos. Felices. Las sonrisas adornaban sus rostros mientras permanecían en la misma posición esperando recuperar el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Rick dejó caer la cabeza entre los pechos de ella y Kate acarició su nuca con ambas manos, jugando con el corto cabello que yacía ahí.

—Rick —llamó ella cuando por fin pudo rescatar su voz. Él contestó con un plácido ¿ _mm-hm?_ abrazándola por la cintura con fuerza. Kate se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de nerviosismo. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos pare decir—: Te amo.

Las dos palabras llevaban tanto significado que hicieron a Rick levantar la cabeza de su cómoda posición lo suficiente para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ellos solo le reflejaron una inmensa sinceridad y una prueba de que había escuchado bien. Pudo ver el significado proyectado en ese par de ojos avellana y no dudó en acercarse a besarla. La besó como si no hubiese un mañana, robándole el aire de los pulmones y devolviéndoselo con su propio aliento.

—Oh, yo también te amo, Kate —la calidez se abrió paso en el pecho de ella como una flama, el mismo fuego que quema un bosque. Tranquilidad, paz, alivio. Él seguía amándola a pesar de todo lo que ella dijo e hizo, a pesar del dolor que le había causado. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse a su cuello y abalanzarse de nuevo sobre sus labios en busca de esa sensación que éstos le brindaban. ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado sin aire esa noche? No estaba segura, pero sabía que vendrían muchas más.

Se separaron uniendo sus frentes tratando de recuperar el aliento, sonriendo, jugando con sus narices en un delicado beso eskimal. Otro _te amo_ fue proyectado al mismo tiempo de ambas partes y pronto, en los brazos del otro, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado (creo que estuvo algo largo) y por favor déjenme sus opiniones sobre mi manera de escribir smut… se aceptan críticas, correcciones, halagos, lo que sea, pero por favor comenten!**

 **Y con respecto a "Finding my royal self" Bueno, he tenido problemillas uniendo escenas y llevo como 1/4 partes del capítulo (lento pero seguro) pero no lo he olvidado, se los aseguro.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 ***Grace***


	2. Saciándose

**Espero no haber tardado tanto. Y si lo hice, lo siento jaja**

 **Bueno, este es algo más intenso que el primero, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Round #2: Saciándose.

" _Incluso la parte donde yo…"_

* * *

Kate abrió los ojos ante la estimulante sensación de unos dedos acariciando sus partes más íntimas. Las oleadas de excitación se extendieron por todo su cuerpo haciéndola cerrar los ojos de nuevo buscando intensificarlas. Fue entonces cuando recordó de quién era las firmes caricias que causaban su mundo girar.

Castle.

No podía creer aún que después de tantos años de idas y vueltas, ahora se encontraba semi envuelta en las suaves sábanas de la cama y entre los brazos de él, desnuda. Y después de un intenso round colmado de caricias que no buscaban otra cosa más que conocerse a un grado superior al que ya hacían.

Tenía tantas cosas que contarle a Rick. Tanto que hablar. Tanto por lo cual disculparse. Ya lo haría luego. En ese momento la intensidad de su deseo por volver a revivir el éxtasis la hizo girarse cara a cara a su escritor y besarlo con pasión y brusquedad. Lo empujó contra el colchón por el pecho y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él sin romper el contacto de sus labios.

Castle gimió contra los labios de ella, tomándola por la cintura para atraerla más hacia sí. Su piel era suave y tersa, aunque cubierta de finos moratones que había descubierto durante la primera vez y de los cuales no quiso mencionar nada esperando que ella le contara. Ese quizá no era el momento.

Sus pieles ardían con lujuria, la desesperación era el plato fuerte de los besos, mordidas y caricias nada delicadas. Sus sexos se rozaban en cada movimiento de sus caderas y eso los hacía gemir en la boca del otro. _Oh, dios_ , pensó Kate terminando el beso bruscamente y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Después se acercó al oído de él, atrapando el lóbulo entre sus dientes y soltándolo despacio para decir:

—Es mi turno de conocerte —y sin más comenzó a deslizarse por el cuerpo de él hacia abajo, usando las manos para acariciar la piel que se cruzaba en su camino. Lo hizo usando sus caderas en un sensual baile y sin romper el contacto visual. Quería llevarlo al límite. ¿Podría ella con sus propios límites? Lo dudaba.

Castle la vio hincarse a la altura de sus tobillos, sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas y pronto, comenzar a acercar sus labios a su miembro. ¡ _Jodeeeerr_! Si ella hacía eso él no creía durar. Kate entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos, tomando la punta de él en su boca y haciendo un rápido movimiento de succión. Castle sintió su espalda arquearse y de su boca emitir un largo gemido gutural.

Tuvo que aferrar ambas manos a la sábana que cubría la cama para evitar dejarse ir. Era la cosa más sexy que había visto a Kate hacer, y es que ella había abierto de nuevo los ojos y lo observaba intensamente mientras añadía su ondeante lengua al juego. Ella disfrutaba de verlo luchar contra el impulso de correrse; de oírlo gemir de placer. Lo disfrutaba porque sabía que ella lo causaba. Richard Castle era un hombre tremendamente sexy para su parecer y no podía evitar mirarlo y tocarlo. Lo deseaba.

Con un _pop_ que resonó en la habitación, liberó el duro miembro de Rick y volvió a subir colocándose justo sobre éste. Castle pareció respirar de alivio pero pronto la vio ahí, desnuda, expectante, y supo que estaba perdido. Esa mujer lo había arruinado para cualquier otra. De eso no cabía duda.

Kate lo volvió a besar ondulando sus caderas para permitir que él la penetrara de una sola estocada, causándoles a ambos un hondo gemido en la boca del otro. Rick atrapó el labio inferior de Kate entre sus dientes y mordió con fuerza suficiente pero sin hacerle daño. Ella volvió a gemir comenzando a mover su pelvis arriba y abajo a un ritmo rápido y preciso buscando una pronta liberación.

Sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de él, clavando las uñas ante la intensidad de las embestidas que ella misma regulaba. _Oh_ , no le faltaba nada para correrse. Si bien durante el round anterior había querido ir al límite, en ese momento esa idea había sido desplazada y tan solo buscaba saciarse de la exquisita sensación de placer que le provocaba.

Pronto, Rick la tomó de los hombros y la hizo rodar por el colchón para colocarse sobre ella y controlar él mismo la rapidez de cada embestida. No dudó el atacar su cuello con pequeños e inocentes mordiscos. Kate jadeó sujetándolo de la nuca con fuerza.

—Más… —sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por otro gemido—… rápido —pidió afianzando su agarre en la cabeza de él. Oh, sus músculos internos lo apretaron, buscando la liberación. La necesitaba.

Castle delineó la delgada figura de Kate, y siguió hasta el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían, presionando su pulgar en el excitado clítoris de ella, haciéndola correrse con un poderoso grito, vaciar su mente y flotar entre la bruma del placer absoluto. No pudo definir la intensidad de tal éxtasis, el cúmulo de sensaciones que hicieron la habitación girar a su alrededor mientras se aferraba con mucha más fuerza a Castle.

Él continuó embistiendo, buscando su propio clímax, sin dejar de acariciar a Kate íntimamente. Ella lloró retorciéndose bajo el duro cuerpo de él, sintiendo otro orgasmo construirse en su vientre con una rapidez inaudita. _Jodeer_. La culminación llegó para ambos al mismo tiempo, abrazándose con fuerza y gimiendo en el oído del otro mientras subían al cielo, juntos y volvían a precipitarse a tierra a la misma velocidad.

Castle llevó su mano al rostro de ella y acercó sus labios para besarla con pasión, robándole el aliento. Kate sonrió acariciando los cortos mechones de la nuca de él, sintiéndose satisfecha y feliz.

—Wow —dijo él minutos después, cuando su cerebro pudo hacer click con su boca para otra cosa que no fuese gemir—. Hemos subido la bandera, definitivamente —Kate se cubrió inmediatamente la cara con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, avergonzada—. ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal? Kate, si te lastimé solo…

—No, estuvo perfecto —respondió ella sin descubrirse. Rick se incorporó unos centímetros y quitó las delicadas manos de Kate de su rostro, permitiéndose el observar el fino rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Oh, le pareció completamente adorable, aunque seguía sin comprender qué sucedía.

—Hey, cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó? —Kate se mordió el labio, insegura. _Oh, dios_. Cómo le explicaba su enorme duda al hombre que yacía sobre ella, mirándola con una preocupación evidente aunque nada justificada. El encuentro había sido fascinante, alucinante, movilizador. Perfecto. Pero había un detalle que la tenía intranquila.

—No sé si… um… ¿me oriné encima? —Los ojos de Castle se abrieron de par en par, mirándola entre sorprendido y aliviado. _Eso era_ , se dijo relajando los músculos cuando supo que la cosa no era tan grave. Pronto guio su mirada hasta la unión de sus cuerpos y se elevó un poco para nota, en efecto, las sábanas empapadas bajo ellos.

—No creo que eso sea orina, Kate —Dijo con una sonrisilla burlona haciendo que Kate rodara los ojos. _Vaya, ¿acaso yo causé eso?_ Estaba encantado con tal reacción de parte del cuerpo de ella y, por supuesto, su ego se engrandecía. Si hubiese sabido que el sexo con Katherine Beckett sería tan satisfactorio, definitivamente lo hubiese probado antes.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó ella con la sobra de la duda aun marcada en su rostro.

—No lo sé, el olor… Kate, no estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo. ¿Acaso debo explicar qué es la eyaculación femenina? —Beckett rio. Una carcajada limpia que alegró el ambiente y alejó la tensión de ambas partes. Después se acercó a besarlo, jugando con su lengua dentro de la boca de él para terminar mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior.

—Wow.

—Wow —estuvo de acuerdo él, tomándola por la cintura y dejándose caer de espaldas en el colchón, atrayéndola consigo para dejarla recostarse en su pecho desnudo. Kate se abrazó a él hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando el masculino aroma que desprendía—. ¿Ahora me contarás que sucedió, Kate? ¿A qué se deben esos moratones? ¿Cómo es que estuviste a punto de morir?

Beckett hundió más la cabeza sabiendo que debía hacerlo. Que debía contarle todo lo que sucedió ese día y hacerlo entender su pronto arrepentimiento que la hizo presentarse en su puerta empapada hasta los huesos. Esa noche, después de ese intenso y desesperado round, lo hizo.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal lo hice? Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el round que yo creo fue desesperado y rápido. Más "carnal" por así decirlo, aunque sin quitar de la imagen el amor Caskett.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, lo que sea, pero háganme saber lo que piensan, por favor. También díganme si hay errores porque no tengo beta xd todo por mí sola**

 ***Grace***


	3. Amándose

**El siguiente y último capítulo de esta historia. Disfruten!**

* * *

Round # 3: Amándose.

Su espalda reposaba sobre un cálido y fuerte pecho desnudo; sus piernas se encontraban estiradas sobre el colchón en medio de otras que pertenecían al hombre con el que llevaba compartiendo la noche entera. El reloj marcaba en enormes números rojos las 2:47 a.m. pero ninguno parecía tener sueño, aunque la adrenalina inicial iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Kate seguía dándole vueltas a los dos increíbles encuentros que había pasado con el escritor en las últimas horas, pareciéndole demasiado surreal pero a la vez tan familiar. La conexión que sentía con él se había incrementado a un nivel que el día anterior pudo haberle parecido bastante lejano. Después de todo, la valentía que había reunido para mostrarse en su puerta había dado frutos.

Castle acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el brazo de Kate, de arriba abajo mientras que su otra mano se aferraba a la pequeña cintura de ella. Una posición que le pareció de lo más cómoda y natural, como si llevaran años ensayándola.

La espalda desnuda de Kate encajaba perfectamente con su pecho y, hacia el sur, la redondez del trasero de ella se amoldaba a su entrepierna, causando una fricción bien recibida que afianzó al llevar bajar la mano de la cintura, rodeando su obligo, hasta la parte baja del abdomen, muy cerca de sus partes íntimas.

—Mmm —murmuró Kate formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras que sus manos cubrían las de él sobre su abdomen—. Ya veo a dónde va esto —hizo un ligero balanceo de caderas llevando sus manos hasta los desnudos muslos de él y acariciando la suave piel de arriba abajo. Rick se retorció en su lugar en busca de comodidad para su dura entrepierna pero Kate respondió pegándose más a él—. Eres insaciable —dijo cerrando los ojos ante los labios de Rick succionando en su cuello mientras sus manos bajaban un poco más, acercándose peligrosamente a su sexo.

Kate aspiró con fuerza, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes para calmar la necesidad de rogarle que la tocara. Los dedos tentativos de Rick parecieron comprender el mensaje al frotarse contra su clítoris con extrema delicadeza, haciéndola arquear la espalda y emitir un ahogado gemido.

La increíble satisfacción que le traía el escuchar los gemidos de su musa, hicieron a Rick esbozar una gran sonrisa. Podía pasarse toda la noche provocándola, llevándola al límite y sabía que jamás se cansaría de ello. Pero él también necesitaba liberación. Su miembro estaba apretado entre el suave cuerpo de Kate y eso lo estaba matando.

Una de sus manos viajó hasta la barbilla de ella y la hizo girar el rostro lo suficiente para poder unir sus labios en un húmedo aunque incómodo beso que encendió una viva llama en su interior.

Kate se incorporó un poco para poder girar hasta quedar sentada en el regazo de él con ambas piernas a cada lado de su cadera. No perdió tiempo en llevar sus brazos al cuello de él y atraerlo hacia sí para volver a besarlo con intensidad, profundidad. Sus manos jugaron con los mechones de él mientras su lengua llegaba hasta el final de su garganta. El gemido se perdió en sus bocas, consumido por el beso.

Rick la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que sus torsos se fundieron en uno. Ni un poco de aire podía pasar entre ellos. Los duros pezones de Kate estaban imposiblemente más pegados al pecho de él, sus sexos rozándose con cada movimiento.

Las manos de Castle delineaban la bella curva de su espalda y glúteos, repitiendo los movimientos de arriba abajo y a la inversa, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y las vibraciones en sus músculos. La tomó de la nuca para profundizar más el beso, el cual no duró mucho más debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Se separaron jadeantes, sonrientes, excitados.

Kate paseó sus manos por los hombros de él, mirándolo con infinita intensidad, sus ojos oscuros de deseo, la energía luminosa fluyendo entre ellos. Dejó un fugaz beso más en sus labios antes de proclamar de nuevo su amor por él, recibiendo a cambio la misma respuesta.

El amor envolviéndolos.

Castle la tomó de las caderas para hacerla descender sobre su miembro, gimiendo roco el nombre de ella cuando sintió sus paredes atraparlo. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente ante la increíble sensación de compatibilidad que lo embargaba. Era abrumadora, deliciosa, revitalizante.

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se sintió completada con la longitud de él, superada por tanta intimidad y sincronización que compartían sin lugar a dudas. Su pecho se expandió de alegría e incontenible excitación. El nombre de él fue evocado por sus labios como una súplica y él pareció entender el mensaje.

Con ayuda de sus manos en sus caderas, la ayudó a formar un tortuoso ritmo, sinuoso y placentero. La ayudaba a ir de arriba abajo para embestir con esa lentitud que los dejó jadeando.

Ella estaba apoyada de los hombros de él, ayudando también para mover sus caderas en ondulantes y exquisitos círculos. Quería alargar ese momento, esa sensación, para siempre. Quería verse en el precipicio y retroceder. Un estira y afloja de placer.

Rick llevó sus labios al expectante cuello de ella, bajando con un húmedo camino hasta sus rosados pezones, los cuales succionó con delicadeza uno por unos para dejarla gimiendo y retorciéndose junto a él. Después la besó. Un descuidado beso que hizo acelerar las embestidas sin llegar a exceder el límite para dejarse ir en ese momento. No. El ritmo era solo ligeramente más rápido pero se permitieron el lujo de profundizar el contacto.

Kate gimió el nombre de él contra sus labios, mirándolo con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados reflejados en sus oscuras pupilas.

—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo —cantó repetidamente, acunando las sonrojadas mejillas de él entre las palmas de sus manos y dejando fugaces besos por todo su rostro. Luego de unos segundos sus palabras se volvieron gemidos y el éxtasis comenzó a arremolinarse en su vientre. La fricción de su clítoris contra el abdomen de él la hizo correrse, gritando con fuerza el nombre de él, permitiendo su mente flotar en una nubosidad de exquisito placer.

Castle continuó las embestidas sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra. La manera tan sexy que ella había tenido de dejarse ir lo dejaron sin habla; perplejo ante la perfección de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos y a la cual le hacía el amor de la manera más íntima posible. Fascinado por sincronización y conexión de sus cuerpos.

Gruñó estallando en mil pedazos mientras la apretaba más contra sí para volar con ella. Sus pensamientos enfocados en una sola cosa y lugar. Ellos dos. Sus cuerpos unidos, sudorosos. En esa oscura habitación. Con el sonido de la lluvia de trasfondo. Los relámpagos ahogados por el grosor de las cortinas. Sus almas entrelazadas.

No mucho después, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Ella reposando la cabeza sobre el amplio y duro pecho de él. Rick rodeándola por los hombros con sus fuertes brazos y acogedores. Sus cuerpos enredados bajo las suaves sábanas de la habitación. Felices. Satisfechos. Amándose.

—FIN—

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews que me ayudan siempre a escribir ;)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este intenso camino por los 3 rounds de Castle y Beckett durante Always. Espero también no haberlos decepcionado con este último o con alguno de ellos.**

 **De nuevo gracias y espero las críticas**

 ***Grace***


End file.
